Tocando Fondo
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Sesshomary y Kagura deciden divorciarse, la necesidad de verse separado lo mas pronto posible, hace que Sesshomaru requiera a una joven abogada que en el proceso le demostrara que no solo es buena en lo que a leyes de refiere. En el sendero que ellos recorran encontraran el refugio a los sentimientos y tristezas que reprimen.
1. Prologo

**TOCANDO FONDO**

**Prologo**

**.**

—Quiero el divorcio. —Menciona la mujer frente suyo y él inevitablemente se siente aliviado, liberado, al fin después de tanto y tanto logra deshacerse de la enorme roca que ha llevado a cuestas en estos años de infernal matrimonio. Matrimonio que desde un principio supo que no funcionaria, que solo disgustos y problemas le causaría, además de uno que otro infarto por las constantes peleas entre ambos. Lo supo desde el principio y aun así prefirió seguir con la fachada de "matrimonio" ante el mundo.

Permaneció impávido recargando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla de madera, haciendo memoria de la situación. Su todavía esposa; Kagura, siempre fue hermosa, de mirada exótica y cuerpo sugerente, de familia acaudalada pero no llegaba a nada más que eso, siempre con sus actitud déspota, niña mimada y consentida, no sabía lo que era ganarse el dinero con el sudor de la frente, detalle que había comprobado más de una vez al revisar el informe de la tarjeta de crédito cada mes. Hablaba siempre como si el mundo no la mereciera, era tan caprichosa y déspota, incluso más que él y aunque al principio fue su actitud parecida a la de él, lo que le atrajo de ella, después de estos años de casados había corroborado su error, además de eso las circunstancias que los orillaron a contraer nupcias revolotearon ante sus ojos recriminándolo.

Gracias a dios solo fueron tres año, y eso es decir mucho, según su hermano Inuyasha Sesshōmaru se merecía un premio por aguantar a esa harpía a diario, cae señalar que ningún miembro de la familia Taishō soportaba a Kagura, al igual que la familia de ella tampoco lo soportaba a él. Tres años… tres malditos años de su vida echados a perder, tirados a la basura, fastidiándose la existencia mutuamente a diario por cualquier insignificancia, buscando cualquier excusa mínima para no compartir la mesa, el cuarto, la cama porque incluso en el lecho no lograron acoplarse jamás.

Sesshōmaru tomo la taza de café y se la llevo a los labios dándole un sorbo y al sentir el líquido caliente y amargo deslizarse en su garganta, sentía que el alma le llegaba al cuerpo nuevamente después de tres años en los que se había ido a las Bahamas de vacaciones para no tener que soportar a Kagura.

Le alegraba, si, en demasía, y aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, el también venia sopesando la posibilidad del divorcio desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, estos últimos días con más fuerza resultando en la discusión de la noche anterior, en el que después de que el llego tarde después de un largo y difícil día de trabajo en la oficia ella le recriminara que aún no le habían entregado su nueva tarjeta de crédito y que debido a eso no pudo hacer sus compras del día, la disputa fue aumentando hasta la habitual y rutinaria solución de dormir cada quien en una habitación diferente. Al despertar en la mañana se sentaron en silencio, uno enfrente del otro, tratando de establecer un desayuno en paz, hasta que ella hablo.

Sesshōmaru estaba agradecido en cierta manera con ella por esto. Ni hablar de su familia cuando les diera a noticia, seguramente saltarían de la emoción y felicidad de poder liberarse por fin de su aún esposa. Kagura permanecía en la misma posición, mirándolo fijamente y en silencio con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. El termino su café, dejo la taza blanca sobre el pequeño platito sobre la mesa y habló.

—Está bien. —Dijo para después doblar el periódico y posarlo a un lado. Su expresión es seria y tranquila como siempre lo es cuando no está en compañía de ella, raro, es la primera vez en años que hablan sin gritos ni insultos.

— ¿No tienes objeción? —Pregunta ella con seriedad y calma además de un toque de alivio al escucha su comentario.

—No, si no lo decías tú, lo iba a hacer yo en cualquier momento. — Y ella suspira destensando los hombros. Él se levanta haciendo rechinar las pasar de la silla contra el suelo.

—Llamare a un abogado. —Toma su celular y las llaves del auto, se marcha al trabajo.

.

..

…

….

…..

_Hola otra vez, ¿cómo ven esta nueva historia? ¿Les llamo la atención?_ Háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. ¡Sigan leyendo!


	2. Diferencias Irreconciliables

**_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, _**

**_Pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, _**

_**yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. **_

_**La historia es de mi propiedad y queda prohibido su uso, adaptación y publicación sin mi autorización.**_

**Diferencias Irreconciliables**

**.**

Tenía a su hermano menor enfrente; sentado al otro lado del escritorio describiendo un par de asuntos a tratar en la empresa ese día en particular, revisaba una hoja con detalles de un reciente contrato, con su particular melena platinada y el crecido fastidio tras una mirada pulida, recargando su peso en el mullido sillón de cuero negro Inuyasha se concentraba en su labor de encontrar algún fallo desapercibido en el tratado. Sesshōmaru al igual que él tenía la espalda reclinada en su silla con su pierna derecha descansando en la izquierda y la vista fija en su hermano, desde minutos atrás había dejado de ponerle atención a su parloteo, la voz chirriante de Inuyasha le taladraba cada vez más hondo en los sentidos provocándole jaqueca, cada vez le irritaba más ese pesado suspiro cansino, el chasquido de su lengua en conjunto con el silbido de su nariz al respirar, el tic tac del reloj de mesa, el lejano bullicio del tráfico a través de la ventana abierta e Inuyasha hablando y hablando y hablando... ¡Ya Basta!

—Me voy a divorciar de Kagura. —Dijo e inmediatamente su hermano paró de hablar volviendo la vista hacia él, Sesshōmaru no estaba seguro completamente de por qué lo había dicho así como así, simplemente necesitaba algo para detener el parloteo de Inuyasha y darle un descanso a sus oídos, tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado dar la noticia con mucho tacto, sin embargo ya estaba dicho. La mirada de Inuyasha era de total impacto, distorsionándose para después transformarse en una enorme sonrisa, Sesshōmaru tenía bien en claro que la declaración era casi una bendición para Inuyasha, visiblemente pudo distinguir que los ojos del albino se aguaron un poco; lagrimas, de alegría supuso, la escena dramática vino después cuando Inuyasha soltó los papeles que tenía y se arrodillo levantando la vista y los brazos al cielo.

— ¡Gracias dios! sabía que no podías fallarme, mi ruegos fueron escuchados. —Dijo con la voz quebrada y mesclada con pequeñas carcajadas.

—Idiota…— soltó cerrando los ojos un momento, después apretó un botón junto al teléfono. —Toran tráeme una Aspirina y un vaso con agua. —Sin más comentarios volvió su vista a su hermano quien había vuelto a sentarse en su silla sin borrar la enorme sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

—Esta es la mejor noticia que he recibió en mucho tiempo, sabía que ni siquiera tu podías ser tan idiota para seguir soportando a esa mujer. —Sesshōmaru seguía con el rostro serio, sabía que la noticia le alegraría a su familia, en especial a su hermano, no era para menos después de varias peleas verbales con él y su esposa Kagome, en las reuniones familiares o en cualquier lugar donde coincidieran las indirectas y sonrisas fingidas no faltaban. —Es increíble que tardaras tanto tiempo en darte cuenta, te doy las gracias de antemano a nombre de toda la familia. —La efusividad en su tono de voz era el vivo reflejo de su ánimo, Sesshōmaru estaba seguro que nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan grande en Inuyasha abarcando casi todo el ancho de su rostro. — ¿Ya iniciaste los tramites?

—Contacte en la mañana a Hiten pero al parecer ahora está centrado al cien por ciento en arreglar un problema que tiene su hermano Manten. —Dijo con molestia.

— ¿Problema…?

—Acoso sexual. —Respondió, Inuyasha frunció el ceño, aplano los labios y negó con la cabeza. Hiten era un abogado muy bueno y de renombre, se había ganado la total confianza de Sesshōmaru y fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza cuando pensó en ayuda legal, sin embargo se encontró con el inconveniente de que su querido hermano estaba metido y era razonable que quisiera ayudar a su familia en primera instancia. En ese momento la puerta fue tocada levemente, el mayor dio autorización para entrar, era Toran con el pedido de Sesshōmaru en una pequeña bandeja que dejo en su escritorio.

-¿Algo más señor? —Pregunto y Sesshōmaru negó sin siquiera verla, haciendo un ademan con la mano para que saliera.

— ¿Qué me dices de Kōga? también es abogado. —Comentó Inuyasha mientras su hermano tomaba el comprimido.

-Si lo es, pero él se especializa en otros asuntos, jamás ha tratado un divorcio, quiero tener a alguien con experiencia en ese tema.

-Si es verdad, y si conozco a Kagura lo suficiente, sé que no se ira con un simple "gracias". –Inuyasha se tornó pensativo de momento, tenían que ponerse serios pues la situación lo ameritaba. –La verdad no conozco a nadie más especialista en ese tema. Podrías decirle a Kōga que te recomiende a alguien.

-Lo hare en cuanto regrese de su luna de miel. —Mencionó con fastidio.

—Es cierto… su luna de miel, el muy perro se las ingenió para librase todo un mes del trabajo y disfrutar de su anchas, y encima de todo se desconectó de teléfono, correo, redes sociales… —Inuyasha se empezaba a desesperar, tal vez librarse de su cuñada tardaría más de lo que pensaba. Por ahora no había nada que hacer. —Bueno pues, creo que ahora estas estancado. —Dijo levantándose. —Será mejor que se te quite ese dolor de cabeza pronto, recuerda que tenemos una reunión en treinta. —El menor salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Sesshōmaru pensativo, miro el reloj de su escritorio marcando las doce del día con diez minutos y mientras las manecillas se movían en secuencia marcando el tiempo, chasqueo la lengua frustrado.

—Así que finalmente pasó. —Mencionó Naraku, de pie mirando por el ventanal con las manos en su espalda, la vista hacia el jardín. Su figura se reflejaba en el cristal al igual que el de su hija quien se encontraba en el sofá con la mirada irritada. –El infeliz de Taishō quiere deshacerse de ti así como así… después de todo lo que pasó, simplemente decide que ya no más y te pide el divorcio.

—En realidad… —Kagura titubeo antes de halar nuevamente. —Yo fui quien se lo pidió. –Y justamente después de terminar su padre volteo hacia ella con esa mirada afilada y aterradora, la mujer se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras su padre se acercaba a ella rápidamente esquivando ágilmente la pequeña mesa del centro.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué o cómo se te ocurrió esa "maravillosa" idea?

—Me moleste ya no soportaba las actitudes de Sesshōmaru, dormimos en cuartos separados, siempre estamos peleando y ayer no llego mi tarjeta nueva, si no me va a mantener como es debido prefiero dejarlo. —Cruzó los brazos apartando la mirada.

— ¿Acaso olvidas que ese matrimonio no solo te convenía a ti? Los Taishō son nuestra fuente de ingresos, nuestra fortuna se está acabando, pronto nos quedaremos en la calle. —Habló aumentando su tono de voz cada vez más. — ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es ocultar nuestra situación económica?! ¡¿Qué ten difícil es mantener esta fachada de familia adinerada y callar los rumores de que nos estamos quedando sin nada?! ¡A buena hora se te ocurrió separarte de él!

— ¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Ya está hecho, no hay vuelta a atrás. –Mencionó enfadada de siempre sufrir los reclamos de su padre. De pronto Naraku se quedó en silencio pensativo y a medida que pasaban los segundos una sonrisa ladina de formaba en su faz.

—No, Ya no hay vuelta a atrás, pero quizás pequeña niña tonta… —Volvió la vista hacia ella y siguió hablando —Tu decisión nos salve de la ruina. —Kagura no entendía a lo que Naraku se refería.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Quieres seguir con esta vida de lujos no? —La mujer asintió levemente. —Pues será mejor que te prepares parla pelea más importante de tu vida, tienes que ser más astuta, y más perversa, aún más que cuando te entrometiste entre Sesshōmaru y esa muchachita Sara.

— ¿Pero para qué?

—Esta es nuestra última y más importante oportunidad, vamos a quitarle hasta el último centavo a Sesshōmaru Taishō. —Naraku sonrió y su hija le imito.

La noche ya se había plantado cuando en un departamento del centro de la ciudad se disfrutaba de una agradable cena entre amigos.

—Sango este Curry esta delicioso, es de lo mejor que he probado. —Dijo Kagome mientras saboreaba.

—Me alegra que te guste Kagome. —Respondió su amiga. —Pero no comas demasiado tienes que dejar espacio para el postre.

—No tienes que mencionarlo. —Kagome sonrió, para después posar su atención al esposo de su amiga. — ¿Qué tal los negocios Miroku?

—Realmente van de maravilla Kagome y muy posiblemente mejoren aún más en los próximos meses. —Dijo con entusiasmo. —Inuyasha tal vez tú y Sesshōmaru quieran ser inversionistas.

—No lo sé… realmente creo que el tonto de Sesshōmaru va a tener mucho en que pensar estos próximos meses, con eso del divorcio…

—Es cierto…— Mencionó su esposa.

—La verdad aún estoy un poco impactada por la noticia…—Dijo Sango. —Ustedes deben de estar más que felices ¿verdad?

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no Sango, esa mujer jamás me agrado, ni siquiera un poco, cuando Inuyasha me dio la noticia creí que estaba bromeando.

— ¿Tan malo era convivir con ella? —Preguntó Miroku divertido.

—No tienes idea, por suerte tú nunca estuviste cerca de ella. —Respondió Kagome mientras acercaba la copa de vino a sus labios.

—Pero la verdad no estuvieron casados por mucho tiempo… — Dijo Miroku. —Solo tres años.

—Casi cuatro. —Continuó Kagome.

—Como los jinetes del apocalipsis… —Dijo Inuyasha y todos rieron divertidos.

— ¿Y quién ayudara a Sesshōmaru? ¿Le dijo a Kōga? —Preguntó Sango.

—No—Respondió Inuyasha. —Kōga no tiene experiencia en divorcios y su otro abogado de confianza Hiten no podrá hacerlo pues tiene otro trabajo importante. El idiota de Sesshomaru tendrá que encontrar otro abogado pronto si quiere librarse de Kagura pronto, y uno muy bueno. — La pareja frente a él asintió y todos siguieron disfrutando la cena entre comentarios mundanos y temas más amenos, hasta que se sirvió el postre: Pay de queso con frutos rojos.

— ¡Se ve delicioso! —Mencionó entusiasmada Kagome.

—Y lo está, te lo aseguro Kagome. —Dijo Miroku mirando tiernamente a su esposa junto a él.

—Tal vez debas darle la receta a Kagome, los postres no son lo suyo. —Mencionó Inuyasha degustado y ganándose un leve pellizco en el brazo por parte de su compañera.

—Estaré encantada de darte la receta Kagome. —Después mirando el postre habló con nostalgia. —Este pay es uno de los favoritos de Kohaku…

—Hace tiempo que no vez a tu hermano ¿verdad? — Habló Kagome, Sango asintió. — ¿Cómo le está yendo en Londres?

—Hablo con el seguido, gracias al cielo le está yendo muy bien. Recientemente ha iniciado un proyecto de construcción muy importante y esta ganando renombre como un gran ingeniero. —Habló con orgullo.

—Me alegro Sango…

—Oye… —La voz de Miroku captó la atención de todos. — Ahora que lo mencionas, Kohaku te mencionó alguna vez que tiene una amiga abogada muy buena ¿Verdad?

— ¡Ha, si! Es cierto… —Recordó Sango. — Kohaku dijo que es de las mejores del país, a pesar de su corta edad, estuvo a cargo de trámite de divorcio de un matrimonio de por allá e hiso un trabajo excelente, a pesar de que él era un importante personaje político y aún con todo el poder que tenía, ella logró que la esposa se llevara la mejor parte, dejando al descubierto todos los tratos sucios del hombre. Además es japonesa.

—Wooow… pues se oye interesante, pero el problema es que ella está en Londres… —Mencionó Inuyasha.

—Si a ustedes les parece bien puedo hablar con Kohaku y pedirle información sobre ella, su nombre y como contactarla y así Sesshōmaru podría verificar si desea contratarla. —Dijo Sango.

—Tal vez si le dice que hay una especia de "amistad" con la hermana de su amigo Kohaku, ella acceda a venir hasta Japón. —Mencionó Miroku.

—Sí, podemos jugar esa carta. —A Kagome le entusiasmó la idea. — ¡Vamos Inuyasha! Hay que decirle a mi cuñado. —Le tomó del brazo.

—Está bien le diré mañana, pero solo porque entre más rápido desaparezca Kagura de nuestras vidas será mejor. No es por que quiera ayudar al idiota de Sesshōmaru.

—Eso queda claro. —Dijo Miroku.

—Tal vez pueda hablar con Kohaku ahora, le mandare un mensaje para asegurarme primero. — Sango tomó su celular y después de esperar un par de minutos la llamada de su hermano menor alumbró la pantalla de su móvil. Conversaron un poco sobre temas comunes entre ellos y después le pidió información de su amiga jurisconsulta comentándole el asunto con el hermano de su amigo. La chica escuchaba atenta a cada detalle mientras sus tres compañeros restantes en el comedor se mantenían en suspenso ante la plática, después de un largo rato Sango se despidió de su hermano entre besos y palabras cariñosas, regresando a la mesa.

—Kohaku me mandará un mensaje con todos los detalles y como contactarla, dice que la contactamos en buen momento, acaba de finalizar un caso y que tiene pensado venir al país a tratar un asunto, muy seguramente acepte seguir el caso de tu hermano.

—Eso si el tonto la contrata. Seguramente pondrá de excusa su corta edad. —Dijo el chico albino recargando su cabeza entre sus manos cruzadas en su nuca.

—Pero tiene buenas referencias y experiencia, eso debería convencerlo. —Miroku alternó la vista entre la pareja frente a él cuando el celular de Sango vibró dando el aviso de un nuevo mensaje.

—Kohaku me envió la información.

—Bien, pásamela. —Inuyasha saco su celular de su bolsillo.

A la mañana siguiente la paz en la oficina de Sesshōmaru fue invadida por la intrusión de su hermano menor, que como era su costumbre; entraba sin tocar y azotando la puerta mostrando sus carentes modales.

—Oye idiota, ¿ya encontraste un buen abogado? —Sesshōmaru le miro con fastidio y enojo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás que antes de entrar a mi oficina tienes que tocar estúpido?

—Vaya idiota contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta. —Respondió sentándose en el sofá.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

—Calma tus humos tonto, te conviene escucharme. —Sesshōmaru entorno su mirada hacia su hermano quien solo le ignoro, deslizo su celular con la pantalla activada hacia el por el escritorio, Sesshōmaru lo miro un momento y después volvió la vista hacia Inuyasha exigiéndole con los ojos una explicación. El menor chasqueó la lengua molesto. — ¡Míralo idiota, lee lo que dice ahí! — Sesshōmaru tomó el celular fastidiado y recargándose en su silla reviso la información en el. —Podría ser lo que estás buscando.

—Es muy joven. —Dijo soltando el móvil en el escritorio.

—Tiene experiencia, no ha perdido ni un solo caso, es una de las mejores en Londres.

—Siempre hay una primera vez…

— ¡Escúchame idiota! —Inuyasha se levantó exasperado. — ¿Quieres seguir atado a Kagura más tiempo? ¿O quieres ser libre por fin de esa arpía? Entre mas rápido logres separarte de ella será mejor ¡Y me importa un carajo lo que te pase a ti, pero quiero a esa mujer deslindada completamente de la familia cuanto antes y si esta chica es la solución más efectiva que así sea!

Sesshomaru ni se inmuto por los gritos de su hermano menor.

—Está en Londres genio…

—El hermano de Sango dice que vendrá a Japón por un asunto. —Dijo volviendo a tomar asiento. — Así que puedes contratarla, o por lo menos tener una reunión con ella. —El mayor no contesto, dirigió su vista a un lado ignorando a Inuyasha, quien se levantó nuevamente, tomó su celular y antes de dar la vuelta volvió a hablar. —Si de verdad quieres divorciarte esta es tu mejor opción, te mandare la información en un mensaje, depende de ti si aceptas esta oportunidad o no. —Dio la vuelta y salió.

Al poco tiempo el mensaje llegó al celular de Sesshōmaru, quien reviso a detalle el perfil de Rin Yuzuki, convenciéndose de que era la mejor opción para dirigir su divorcio, le envió un correo pidiendo una cita.

.

..

..

….

…..

Hola a todos, que gusto saludarlos, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, probablemente fue demasiado corto, pero tenía que subirlo cuanto antes. Perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía, si pueden chequen mis otras historias. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


End file.
